An Act of Love
by Chuunibyou
Summary: Di tengah kedamaian dunia Shinobi, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bahaya yang membutuhkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk kembali beraksi. "Ada misi dari Rokudaime Hokage" "Misi ini akan dilakukan oleh kalian berdua saja" Apakah yang akan terjadi pada misi berdua Naruto dan Hinata? Prekuel dari "Future Hokage's Love". Warning : Lemon, OOC (Maybe). Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**An Act of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Hai, minna-san ! Chuunibyou kembali lagi. Kali ini saya akan mempost sebuah fic prekuel dari "Future Hokage's Love". Setting cerita ini 1 bulan sebelum cerita "Future Hokage's Love". Semoga minna-san menyukainya!**

 **Warning : Rate M (untuk 18+) karena bakalan ada Lemon, OOC (maybe)**

 **Words Count : 6,551**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Hei, Yuto-kun, kembalikan tugasku!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan jengkel.

"Hahaha, Akito, aku pinjam dulu tugasmu, ya!" balas seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam sambil menghindar dari kejaran temannya itu.

Saat berlari, Yuto tidak melihat ke depan dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis muda dengan rambut indigo yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ittai…." Ringis Yuto pelan. Ketika ia menatap ke atas, ia meneguk ludah melihat _sensei_ -nya berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut namun dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Yuto-kun, tidak baik mengambil tugas milik temanmu. Seharusnya tugas itu kau kerjakan sendiri, bukannya malah mencontek" tegur Hinata kepada bocah yang bernama Yuto tersebut.

"Tapi, Hinata-sensei, aku kan hanya meminjam tugas Akito. Bukan berarti aku akan mencontek 100% sensei!" balas Yuto sengit.

"Yuto-kun, tugas itu sengaja aku berikan untuk meningkatkan rasa ingin tahu kalian terhadap sejarah desa Konoha dan dunia shinobi. Tidak seharusnya kau mencontek, Yuto-kun. Jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, kau boleh bertanya padaku" balas Hinata lembut sambil menyejajarkan diri dengan Yuto dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yuto tampak terpesona oleh Hinata. Hal ini tampak dari pipinya yang merona merah.

"Tsk, nih aku kembalikan bukumu, Akito. Aku tidak butuh. Aku kan ada Hinata-sensei yang bisa dimintai bantuan" ujar Yuto dengan _tsundere_ -nyalalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata dan Akito.

"Heii, Yuto, kau belum mengembalikan buku tugas matematikaku!" pekik Akito sambil mengejar Yuto.

Melihat tingkah kedua muridnya, Hinata tersenyum kecil. _"Tingkah Yuto itu agak mirip dengan Naruto-kun waktu kecil"_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Baru saja ia memikirkan sang pujaan hati, tiba-tiba ada dua tangan kekar yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Kyaa!" pekik Hinata kecil. Ia kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Sambil menutup kedua mata Hinata, Naruto bertanya tepat di telinga Hinata, "Menurutmu ini siapa, Hinata-chan?"

"Mou, tentu saja kau ini Naruto-kun" balas Hinata cepat dengan pipi merona merah. Bisikan Naruto tadi membuatnya merasa desiran aneh di dadanya.

"Eehhh? Hinata-chan tahu darimana?" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata Hinata. _"Apa dia menggunakan Byakugannya?"_ pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sebelum kau bertanya, aku tidak menggunakan Byakugan" Hinata berkata sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin kaget. _"Apa Hinata bisa membaca isi pikiranku?"_ batin Naruto makin ngawur.

"Alasan pertama aku mengenalimu, Naruto-kun, karena hanya kau yang iseng suka memelukku tiba-tiba seperti itu" balas Hinata sambil terkekeh geli, sedangkan Naruto sedang cemberut dan mengatakan "Aku tidak iseng, Hinata-chan" dengan pelan.

"Alasan kedua, tentu saja karena aku sudah mengenal bau tubuhmu, Naruto-kun. Begitu kau memelukku, aku langsung dapat menghirupnya" balas Hinata masih dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Hahaha. Aku rasa aku memang tidak bisa mengelabuimu, Hinata-chan! Kau memang sangat mengenalku" ujar Naruto sambil membalikkan badan Hinata hingga menghadapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto lalu mencium Hinata dalam.

"Mmm.." desah Hinata. Tapi Hinata sadar ia sedang berada di akademi sehingga ia mendorong pelan dada Naruto. "Tidak disini, Naruto-kun. Muridku bisa datang kapan saja" ujar Hinata pelan sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Sampai kapan kau harus membantu di Akademi- _ttebayo_! Gara-gara kau membantu Iruka-sensei di Akademi aku jadi jarang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan!" rajuk Naruto. Memang, sejak Hinata membantu Iruka-sensei 2 minggu yang lalu, intensitasnya bertemu dengan Naruto memang berkurang. Pagi hingga sore ia akan bekerja di Akademi sedangkan malam harinya biasanya ia mengoreksi tugas dari murid-muridnya.

"Naruto-kun, ini hanya 1 minggu lagi kok. Hanya sampai Iruka-sensei menemukan guru baru untuk menggantikan seorang _sensei_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Hinata sangat menyukai tanda goresan di pipi Naruto. Menurut Hinata, tanda itu membuat Naruto tampak lebih keren dan tampan. Selain itu, tanda lahir Naruto tersebut adalah sebuah tanda bahwa Narutonya, meskipun memiliki masa kecil yang suram, ia mampu mengatasi semua kesulitannya dan tumbuh menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat seperti sekarang.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Hinata, tiba-tiba muncul pusaran daun disertai seorang ANBU yang muncul di samping Naruto dan Hinata.

"Maaf mengganggu, Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama. Rokudaime Hokage meminta kehadiran kalian berdua ke kantornya saat ini juga" ucap sang ANBU dengan topeng gagak dengan sopan.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah misi?" tanya Naruto dengan riang. Bila seorang ANBU muncul, itu biasanya mengenai misi. Dan karena ANBU tersebut meminta kehadiran Naruto dan Hinata, besar kemungkinannya bahwa ia dan Hinata akan melaksanakan misi bersama!

"Ya, Naruto-sama. Ada misi dari Rokudaime Hokage. Hokage akan menunggu kalian di kantornya" ucap ANBU tersebut lalu segera menghilang dalam pusaran daun pula.

"Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kita segera ke kantor Hokage" kata Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk misi yang ini. Jika misi ini memang untuknya dan Hinata, itu artinya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Hinata!

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun. Aku harus membubarkan kelasku dulu. Jika aku langsung pergi sekarang, bisa-bisa terjadi kekacauan karena murid-murid sibuk mencariku. Naruto-kun pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul" balas Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu di Menara Hokage ya! Jaa, Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto. Meskipun agak kecewa, tapi ia tidak boleh egois. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Jika Hinata meninggalkan kelasnya begitu saja, pasti akan terjadi kekacauan mengingat tingkah laku anak-anak Akademi yang hiperaktif seperti ia saat masih kecil.

* * *

BRAKK!

Kakashi yang sedang focus membaca laporan misi terlonjak kaget. Naruto membuka pintu dengan keras tanpa mengucapkan salam. "Yoo, Kakashi-sensei! Ada misi apa buatku?" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu, Naruto. Kita sedang berada di Menara Hokage saat ini. Dan tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Dasar merepotkan" ujar Kakashi dengan malas di balik maskernya.

"Hahaha. Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak sadar bahwa _skill_ ninja milik Kakashi-sensei sudah menurun hingga tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran _chakra_ -ku" balas Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Muncul tanda segiempat di dahi Kakashi. _"Bocah ini…"_ pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama" Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara lembut yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dari murid pirangnya itu.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-san" balas Kakashi dengan ramah.

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kau meniru kekasihmu itu? Lihatlah dia begitu sopan terhadap semua orang sedangkan kau begitu urakan" ucap Kakashi terhadap Naruto.

"Tapi, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata justru menyukai diriku yang riang dan hiperaktif seperti ini- _ttebayo_! Benar kan, Hinata-chan?" balas Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Mou, Naruto-kun! Jangan seperti ini, kita sedang berada di hadapan Hokage-sama" balas Hinata pelan saking malunya dengan perbuatan Naruto ini.

"Tapi, Hinata-chan, kau kan kekasihku. Apa salahnya aku memelukmu- _ttebayo_!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Ehm!" Kakashi mendehem keras untuk menyadarkan kedua kekasih yang tampaknya sudah melupakan kehadirannya ini. "Aku memanggil kalian kesini bukan untuk melihat kemesraan kalian" ujar Kakashi dengan jengkel.

"M-maaf Hokage-sama.." Hinata membalas dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Haah. Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Aku terbawa suasana tadi. Jadi, apa misi yang ingin kau berikan? Dan dimana anggota tim misi yang lain?" balas Naruto dengan malas. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan _briefing_ misi ini dan segera pulang ke apartemennya bersama Hinata.

"Tidak ada anggota yang lain, Naruto. Misi ini akan dilakukan oleh kalian berdua saja" kata Kakashi. Saat mendengar bagian ini, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia akan menjalankan misi berdua dengan Hinata! Namun, Kakashi kembali menginterupsi pikiran Naruto.

"Ini adalah misi kelas B. Akhir-akhir ini, sering terjadi perampokan terhadap saudagar atau pedagang yang ingin datang ke Konoha maupun terhadap pedagang Konoha yang ingin keluar desa sehingga perekonomian Konoha 1 bulan terakhir ini mengalami kelesuan" ujar Kakashi menerangkan detail dari misi tersebut.

"Perampok ini dicurigai sebagai sekelompok bandit yang sebenarnya sudah beraksi sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir namun dulu mereka beraksi di wilayah Sunagakure sehingga tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Konoha. Ciri khas bandit ini adalah adanya tattoo _shuriken_ pada tubuh mereka, biasanya pada lengan atas. Tugas kalian adalah memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan lagi melakukan perampokan tersebut, _apapun metode yang kalian gunakan._ Apakah informasinya cukup jelas?" Kakashi mengakhiri _briefing_ misi mereka kali ini.

"Kira-kira di daerah mana kami harus mencari mereka, Hokage-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurut intel Konoha, mereka sering terlihat berkeliaran di daerah Barat dari Konoha. Namun, tampaknya terkadang mereka masih sering berkeliaran hingga ke perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Jadi, kalian boleh memperluas ruang lingkup pencarian kalian jika mereka tidak ditemukan di wilayah Konoha. Apakah sudah jelas?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" balas Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Jika sudah jelas, kalian boleh mempersiapkan diri hingga besok. Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi pukul 6. Pertemuan dibubarkan!" ujar Kakashi.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, ayolah, menginap di apartemenku saja. Besok kan kita akan menjalankan misi pagi-pagi sekali. Akan lebih mudah jika kau menginap di apartemenku- _ttebayo_!" bujuk Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun. Otou-sama pulang dari misinya hari ini. Jika aku tidak berada di rumah, Otou-sama bisa marah besar nanti. Gomenne, Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata dengan raut muka penuh penyesalan. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, tetapi ayahnya masih belum tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto dan ia tidak yakin ayahnya akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hime-ku jangan memasang muka sedih seperti itu. Kita bertemu besok pagi di gerbang Konoha, ya?" Naruto jadi merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sedih.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata lalu berjinjit dan memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Naruto. Ia lalu melakukan _Shunshin_ ke mansion Hyuuga, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya. Di gerbang Konoha**

Hinata tiba di depan gerbang Konoha tepat pukul 6 pagi. Sementara itu, Hinata menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya sekaligus rekannya untuk misi kali ini.

Sudah 20 menit Hinata menunggu, namun Naruto belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. _"Pasti Naruto-kun ketiduran"_ batin Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto memang memiliki kebiasaan sulit bangun pagi. Mungkin karena _sensei_ -nya adalah orang yang gemar terlambat juga, Naruto juga memiliki kebiasaan jam karet, meskipun tidak separah Kakashi.

"Yoo, Hinata-chan! Maaf aku terlambat. Aku ketiduran- _ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto setelah berhenti berlari dari apartemennya hingga gerbang desa Konoha.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Sekarang sudah pukul 6.20. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan lembut sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Naruto.

" _Hinata benar-benar seperti malaikat.. Kebaikan apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga gadis sebaik dan secantik ini menyukaiku-ttebayo…"_ ucap Naruto dalam hatinya. Dasar kau Naruto. Bukankah sudah jelas; keberanian, kebaikan, dan semangatmu menyelamatkan Hinata kecil dari _bully-_ lah yang telah membuat Hinata jatuh hati kepadamu.

* * *

Mereka telah berlari tanpa henti selama 4 jam. Selama itu pula Hinata dan Naruto berusaha mencari keberadaan bandit-bandit tersebut namun hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan, apakah ada pergerakan mencurigakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, Naruto-kun, sejauh ini semuanya normal saja. Mungkin ada baiknya kita berhenti sejenak sambil menyusun strategi, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

Mereka lalu berhenti sejenak di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sebuah peta dari tasnya lalu menggelarnya di tanah.

"Melihat dari pergerakan mereka, tampaknya daerah favorit mereka beraksi adalah bagian selatan Sunagakure. Namun, mungkin karena desa Suna juga sudah mengirim ninja untuk mengejar mereka, mereka terpaksa mundur hingga ke bagian barat Konoha. Menurutku, karena kita sudah menyusuri hampir seluruh bagian Barat dari hutan ini dan belum ada tanda pergerakan dari mereka, sebaiknya kita menuju ke utara yaitu ke arah Suna. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto bukannya tidak mendengar. Malah, ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Hinata bahkan hingga titik komanya. Tapi, memang dasarnya Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka dengan teori, ia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Dari penjelasan panjang lebar Hinata, ia hanya mengerti bahwa sekarang Hinata ingin mengubah arah ke utara menuju desa Suna.

"Err, aku setuju Hinata-chan. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini!" kata Naruto dengan semangat sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

* * *

Tepat 3 jam setelah perjalanan mereka, Hinata dan Naruto masih belum menemukan pergerakan mencurigakan dari lingkungan sekitar mereka. Karena kelelahan setelah berlari selama 7 jam, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan makan siang sebentar.

"Naruto-kun, aku membawa _bento_ untukmu juga" ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan sekotak _bento_ pada Naruto.

"Wahh! Aku sangat senang, Hinata-chan! _Bento_ buatanmu adalah yang terenak di seluruh dunia!" kata Naruto yang saking senangnya langsung membuka _bento_ -nya. _Bento_ tersebut adalah nasi kepal dengan bentuk wajah Naruto; persis dengan apa yang dibuat Hinata untuk misi pencarian _Bikochu_ mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Mereka makan siang dengan lahap. Naruto, dengan kecepatan makannya yang menyaingi Chouji, tentu saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya duluan. Karena bosan, ia membuat ukiran "Naruto & Hinata" di dalam sebuah hati.

* * *

Selepas makan siang, mereka segera berlari menuju desa Suna, berharap mereka akan bertemu dengan bandit-bandit itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. 2 jam kemudian mereka juga belum bertemu dengan apapun. Naruto yang kelelahan pun menopang tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon. Tanpa sengaja, saat tangannya meraba permukaan pohon itu, ia merasa ada sebuah bentuk seperti ukiran pada pohon itu. Ia pun melihat pohon itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati bahwa ternyata itu adalah ukiran yang dibuatnya tadi siang!

"Hinata-chan, kita terjebak dalam _genjutsu_! KAI!" teriak Naruto. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan kehadiran 5 orang pria di sekelilingnya. Hinata segera mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung ala Hyuuga.

Ketika Naruto memerhatikan kelima orang tersebut, ia melihat bahwa ada 1 orang shinobi Amegakure yang memasang _genjutsu_ tadi, 2 orang shinobi Iwagakure, 1 orang shinobi Kumogakure dan 1 orang shinobi Kirigakure.

"Hehehehe, kalian pasti sekarang sudah kelelahan. Kami sengaja memasang _genjutsu_ itu agar kalian kelelahan dan tidak bisa menghadapi kami dalam kondisi bugar" ujar shinobi Amegakure tersebut sambil tertawa.

"Serang mereka! Kita akan menggunakan mereka sebagai sandera untuk meminta uang tebusan!" teriak pemimpin bandit itu yang merupakan shinobi Iwagakure.

"Tak akan kubiarkaan!" teriak Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto langsung membuat 5 clone untuk menghadapi kelima _missing nin_ tersebut.

"Kau kira klon seperti ini bisa mengalahkan kami!?" teriak ketua bandit tersebut sambil melempar shuriken. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" sebuah shuriken langsung berubah menjadi 5 shuriken yang langsung menghancurkan klon Naruto.

Naruto langsung dikepung oleh 3 orang shinobi, yaitu 2 shinobi Iwagakure dan seorang shinobi Amegakure. Tentu saja, ini bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto. Namun, ketika ia melirik ke arah Hinata, ia melihat bahwa Hinata juga sedang dikepung oleh 2 orang bandit tersebut.

" _Bertahanlah, Hinata-chan! Aku akan segera membereskan ketiga shinobi ini!"_ batin Naruto, lalu segera fokus menghadapi ketiga penyerangnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan seorang shinobi Kumogakure dan seorang shinobi Kirigakure. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan perampokan itu lagi!" teriak Hinata.

"Heh, ternyata kau seorang Hyuuga ya! Mungkin jika aku mengambil matamu, aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga mahal kepada Raikage!" ucap shinobi Kumogakure tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin Raikage akan menerimanya! Saat ini dunia sedang dalam keadaan damai! Raikage tidak akan melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas dapat merusak perdamaian dunia seperti itu!" balas Hinata sengit.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Raikage? Dia adalah orang paling tamak di dunia ini, apalagi mengenai _ninjutsu_ dari desa lain. Ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaranku ini" balas shinobi Kumo. Sementara itu, rekannya yang berasal dari Kirigakure sedang berusaha mengendap dari balik Hinata. Shinobi Kumo tersebut tersenyum kecil karena ia mengira sudah berhasil mendapatkan Hinata.

"Matilah kau!" teriak shinobi Kiri tersebut. Ia segera menusukkan _kunai_ -nya ke arah Hinata, namun "POOF!" Hinata telah digantikan dengan sebuah potongan kayu

" _Kawarimi no Jutsu. Tsk! Bagaimana aku bisa dikelabui teknik seperti itu!"_ pikir sang shinobi Kiri.

"Kau sudah berada dalam jangkauanku! Hakke Rokujuyon Shou!" teriak Hinata sembari melancarkan tekniknya pada sang shinobi Kiri. Dalam hitungan detik, shinobi tersebut sudah terjatuh seperti boneka rusak. Sekarang, Hinata tinggal menghadapi shinobi Kumo tersebut.

"Heh, kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan rekanku itu dengan mudah. Tapi kami shinobi Kumo sudah terbiasa menghadapi Hyuuga sepertimu! Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" ucap shinobi Kumo tersebut dengan sombongnya. Memang, sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Kedua, kerap kali terjadi konfrontasi antara shinobi Hyuuga dengan shinobi Kumo. Dari pertemuan-pertemuan itu pula, Kumo mengetahui betapa hebatnya _doujutsu_ yang diisukan sebagai mutasi dari Sharingan itu. Itulah alasan Kumo pernah begitu berhasrat untuk memiliki Byakugan bahkan hingga rela melakukan upaya penculikan terhadap pewaris Hyuuga, yaitu Hinata sendiri.

* * *

Setelah bertarung selama beberapa saat, Hinata menyadari 2 hal; yang pertama adalah bahwa shinobi ini bukan hanya omong besar. Ia memang benar-benar kuat! Ia bahkan mengetahui dimana titik buta dari Byakugan dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang Hinata. _Kenjutsu -_ nya juga hebat layaknya shinobi Kumo pada umumnya. Dan yang kedua, adalah bahwa stamina dan _chakra_ Hinata sudah sangat rendah saat ini. Saat ini, Hinata tidak bisa lagi mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan menggunakan _jutsu_ Hyuuga yang membutuhkan _chakra_ yang besar. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ air karena air lemah terhadap petir yang merupakan affinitas dari shinobi Kumo.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, shinobi Kiri yang ia kira sudah pingsan, ternyata masih sadar. Hinata yang sedang sibuk menghadapi shinobi Kumo tidak sadar akan keadaan lawannya itu. Tiba-tiba, shinobi Kiri tersebut melemparkan kunainya dengan sangat cepat. _"Matilah kau!"_ teriak shinobi Kiri tersebut.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai membereskan ketiga bandit tersebut. Ia berlari menuju ke arah Hinata. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat salah satu bandit tersebut melemparkan kunainya ke arah Hinata dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya!

"HINATA! DI BELAKANGMU!" teriak Naruto dengan panik. Meskipun ia berlari sekarang, dari posisinya ini ia tidak akan bisa menjangkau Hinata sebelum kunai itu menusuk kekasihnya.

Mendengar peringatan Naruto, Hinata segera berbalik dan menahan lemparan kunai tersebut dengan tangannya.

" _Kena kau!"_ batin sang shinobi Kumo. Ia segera menutup jarak dengan Hinata dan tanpa ampun ia segera menghunuskan pedangnya ke punggung Hinata.

"HINATAAA!" teriak Naruto yang langsung mengaktifkan mode Kyuubinya dan seperti kilat kuning langsung menghantam shinobi Kumo tersebut ke tanah dengan keras. Namun, tampaknya Naruto sedikit terlambat. Sudah terlanjur ada luka sayatan sepanjang 10 cm di punggung Hinata. Naruto langsung membuat _bunshin_ untuk menjaga Hinata yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan. Setelah itu, Naruto yang telah dikuasai kemarahan, langsung mengeluarkan kelima tangan chakra dari punggungnya lalu mengangkat kelima shinobi tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan kalian melakukan semua ini, HAH?" bentak Naruto kepada lima _missing nin_ ini.

"K-k-kami… kami adalah shinobi dari desa kami yang tidak terima akan perdamaian dunia… Dengan perdamaian dunia ini… M-misi menjadi lebih sedikit.. Kami t-tidak bisa lagi memperoleh penghasilan yang layak…" balas shinobi Amegakure dengan pelan dan tersendat-sendat. Tampaknya perkataannya mewakili pemikiran keempat shinobi yang lain karena mereka semua hanya diam saja.

"T-tentu s-saja.. Kami harus m-merampok pedagang-pedagang untuk memperoleh uang. K-kami juga b-butuh uang!" teriak salah satu dari dua shinobi Iwagakure.

"Kalian ini mengapa begitu keras kepala! Tak tahukah kalian, bahwa begitu banyak teman kalian sesama shinobi yang telah gugur di medan perang memperjuangkan kedamaian dunia ini? APA KALIAN SUDAH LUPA, HAH!?" teriak Naruto. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kelima shinobi yang sama sekali tak menganggap pengorbanan puluhan ribu teman-temannya yang gugur di medan perang berarti.

Kelima shinobi tersebut hanya diam. Tampaknya mata mereka benar-benar sudah digelapkan oleh uang, uang, dan uang.

" _ **Naruto.. Tampaknya kelima shinobi ini sangat keras kepala.. Biar aku saja yang mengatasi mereka.. Akan kubuat mereka berharap mereka tidak pernah dilahirkan bila mereka berani melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi…"**_ kata Kurama kepada Naruto.

" _Baiklah, Kurama. Aku serahkan mereka kepadamu" balas Naruto pada Kurama._

"Karena kalian begitu keras kepala, kalian akan langsung bertemu dengan Kurama. Ia yang akan mengajari kalian betapa pentingnya kedamaian itu!" kata Naruto kepada kelima _missing nins_ itu. Ia lalu menghubungkan pikirannya dengan pikiran mereka.

"GYAAAHHH!" pekik kelima shinobi tersebut bersamaan.

* * *

Sementara itu, _bunshin_ Naruto sedang membaringkan Hinata di atas jaketnya. Ia begitu sedih melihat kondisi Hinata yang babak belur karena pertarungan tadi.

"Naruto-kun, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu… Aku tak apa-apa.. Ini hanya goresan kecil, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata lembut kepada _bunshin_ kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi… aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, Hinata-chan…" balas _bunshin_ itu.

Baru saja Hinata hendak membuka mulut dan ingin membalas perkataan _bunshin_ Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara "Maafkan kami, Naruto-sama, Kurama-sama" secara serempak dari arah kelima _missing nins_ itu. Hinata semakin heran melihat bahwa kelimanya begitu kompak bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka segera berpencar menuju ke arah desanya masing-masing. Naruto lalu menghilangkan _bunshin-_ nya lalu mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau sampai luka-luka begini.. " ucap Naruto dengan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun, hanya luka gores dan sedikit luka tusukan. Oh ya, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada mereka, Naruto-kun? Mengapa mereka tampak begitu patuh padamu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hehehe, kalau yang tadi itu, Kurama sedikit 'menyiksa' mental mereka dalam _genjutsu_ 10 menit. Tapi, 10 menit bagi Kurama adalah 1000 menit di dalam pikiran mereka. Dan Kurama memberikan mereka peringatan keras jika mereka berani berbuat hal ini lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, apakah kau yakin mereka akan menepati janji mereka?"

" _ **Tentu saja aku yakin, Hyuuga! Kau kira**_ **genjutsu-** _ **ku begitu lemah!?"**_ tiba-tiba Kurama membalas dari dalam diri Naruto.

Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dalam dan keras itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian, alih-alih takut, Hinata malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, apakah kau marah Kurama-san? M-maafkan aku" kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa Hinata malah merasa tingkah Kurama barusan seperti tingkah Naruto saat ia merajuk.

" _ **Hei, apanya yang lucu Hyuuga?"**_ balas Kurama dengan jengkel. _**"Dasar manusia. Memangnya aku ini lucu. Aku tidur sajalah!"**_ balas Kurama lalu ia benar-benar menyembunyikan diri dalam pikiran Naruto dan tidur.

"Hahaha, tampaknya kau berhasil membuat Kurama merajuk, Hinata-chan."

Hinata masih tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto. Hinata lalu berusaha berdiri untuk segera kembali ke desa Konoha. Namun, saat ia berusaha bangkit, ia merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya.

"Ittai…" ringis Hinata pelan. Tentu saja hal ini disadari oleh Naruto.

"Hinata! Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri dulu! Tubuhmu masih penuh dengan luka. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu 1 malam di hutan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa" ujar Naruto penuh perhatian. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, ia segera menggendong Hinata lalu membawanya menuju ke area terbuka untuk memasang tenda.

"N-Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata merona hebat.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, Hinata-chan!" Segera setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto segera berlari kencang menuju area terbuka dari hutan ini.

* * *

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Kegelapan di sekeliling hutan berhasil diterangi dengan api unggun buatan Naruto. Tampak sebuah tenda berdiri tak jauh dari api unggun. DI dalam tenda itu, Hinata sedang menyusun peralatan mandinya. Tadi tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah sungai. Seusai pertarungan tadi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket dan bau. Selain itu, ia juga harus membersihkan bekas luka pertarungannya tadi siang.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan mandi sebentar di sungai. Tak apa-apa ya, Naruto?" ujar Hinata meminta izin kepada Naruto.

"Eeeh, tapi Hinata-chan kan masih luka-luka. Bagaimana kalau kau diserang ninja- _ttebayo_!" balas Naruto dengan cemas. "Sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu" ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Dasar Naruto tidak peka.

"EEK! M-m-masa N-Naruto-kun ikut denganku! A-aku kan mau mandi!" Hinata sampai tergagap dengan wajah merona hebat karena perkataan Naruto.

"Eeeh? Maaf, Hinata-chan! Aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah kuucapkan!" Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya juga memerah saking malunya dia dengan Hinata.

"B-baiklah, N-Naruto-kun. A-aku pergi mandi dulu ya…" ucap Hinata yang segera berlari ke arah sungai. Ia merasa sangat malu atas peristiwa barusan.

"Haaah…" desah Naruto pelan. "Aku harap Hinata tidak marah padaku- _ttebayo_ …"

* * *

Hinata tampak senang bisa mandi setelah seharian yang melelahkan. Ia bisa membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran dan keringat yang membuatnya tubuhnya merasa lengket. Selain itu, luka hasil pertarungannya juga belum dibersihkan mengingat tidak ada sumber air bersih tadinya.

Hinata mulai menanggalkan satu demi satu pakaiannya, dimulai dari sepatunya lalu pakaian misinya. Kini yang melekat di tubuhnya hanyalah pakaian dalamnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata segera membasuh tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan menggosok, ia membersihkan tubuhnya mulai dari leher, menuju dada, lalu turun hingga ke perutnya. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan desiran aneh saat tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Saat tangannya turun menuju ke perutnya, desiran itu bertambah kuat. Ia bahkan mulai merasa kepanasan saat tanpa sengaja ia membayangkan bahwa yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya saat itu adalah Naruto.

" _Eeek? A-apa yang a-aku pikirkan!"_ teriak Hinata dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah hingga lehernya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menyelesaikan mandinya sebelum pikiran-pikiran aneh bisa muncul di kepalanya lagi.

Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia mulai melakukan penyembuhan terhadap luka tusukan kunai pada lengan kanannya. Ia sedikit meringis kala merasakan pedih yang menjalar saat ia menyentuh lukanya. Ia lalu menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medis untuk menutup lukanya itu. Meskipun _ninjutsu_ medisnya tidaklah sebaik _ninjutsu_ medis Sakura, setidaknya ia memiliki pengendalian _chakra_ yang cukup baik untuk bisa mempelajari _ninjutsu_ medis sederhana yang diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan luka pada misi. Hinata segera mengerahkan _chakra_ -nya dan muncul kilauan hijau di sekitar lukanya. Tidak lama kemudian, lukanya mulai menutup dan rasa sakit itu tidaklah sesakit tadi lagi.

" _Saatnya beralih menuju luka yang ada di punggungku.."_

Kenyataannya tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Lukanya tersebut ternyata susah dijangkau, apalagi jika ia harus sambil menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medisnya. Hinata tidak kehabisan akal. Sebagai salah satu _kunoichi_ paling kreatif yang ada di Konoha, ia sering melakukan eksperimen terhadap _jutsu-jutsu_ yang dipelajarinya. Salah satu buktinya adalah jurus _Juuho Soushiken_ yang merupakan pengembangan dari teknik _Jyuuken_ milik klan Hyuuga.

Salah satu eksperimen yang pernah dijajalnya adalah eksperimen terhadap _ninjutsu_ medis dengan menggabungkannya dengan elemen yang merupakan affinitasnya, yaitu elemen Air. Hinata segera berjalan ke tengah sungai, lalu menciptakan bola air, sama seperti yang pernah diciptakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat misi pencarian _Bikouchuu_ bersama Naruto. Pipinya kembali merona saat mengingat misi itu. Pada misi itu, Naruto sudah melihatnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun untuk pertama kalinya. _"Tapi Naruto-kun tidak sadar itu adalah aku… bahkan sampai sekarang"_ batin Hinata sedih. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa terlalu malu untuk mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa gadis "super-cantik" yang dilihatnya itu adalah Hinata.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang mulai memasuki kepalanya, ia segera menggabungkan _chakra_ medis ke dalam bola air itu, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyembuhkan luka gores di punggungnya.

* * *

 **Di tenda**

Sementara itu, tampak Naruto sedang menyeruput _ramen_ instan yang dibawanya dari Konoha. Dasar Naruto, bahkan hingga misi pun ia membawa _ramen_ instan sebagai perbekalannya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan lama sekali kembalinya ya…" Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil meminum kuah _ramen_ yang tersisa. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari Hinata.." ujar Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri. "Tapi Hinata-chan kan sedang mandi _-ttebayo_ … Kalau nanti dia marah bagaimana ya? Ah, tapi Hinata-chan kan sedang terluka! Bagaimana kalau dia diserang oleh _missing nins_ saat sedang mandi lalu ditangkap lalu…." cerocos Naruto sambil membayangkan berbagai skenario buruk yang dapat menimpa gadisnya.

"Aku harus pergi menyelamatkan Hinata!" pikiran Naruto kini tampaknya sudah semakin aneh. Bukan hanya berprasangka, melihat Hinata belum juga kembali, tampaknya Naruto kini sudah yakin bahwa Hinata sudah benar-benar ditangkap oleh _missing nins_ yang datang entah darimana.

* * *

Naruto datang mengendap-endap, berjaga-jaga seandainya saja Hinata benar-benar sedang disekap musuh, sehingga ia bisa langsung menyergap musuhnya dengan cepat. Saat berjalan, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu. _"Ini kan baju Hinata. Dan, EEKK! Ada pakaian dalam Hinata juga!"_ batin Naruto. _"Hinata-chan sedang telanjang-ttebayo!"_ teriaknya dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sungai, ia melihat bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang seperti sedang menari dengan bola-bola air yang tampak mengambang indah di sampingnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini benar-benar seperti pemandangan seorang malaikat yang sedang turun dari kahyangan dan mandi di sungai ini. Naruto menatapnya terpesona, lalu tiba-tiba, bayangan Naruto kembali ke ingatannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

" _Bukankah gadis ini… Gadis yang aku lihat saat menjalankan misi Bikouchuu itu? Eh, tapi, bukankah gadis itu hanya mimpi!?"_ Naruto mulai merasa bingung.

" _Tunggu dulu.. Saat itu, aku menjalankan misi bersama Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata. Saat ini, aku menjalankan misi berdua dengan Hinata…. AAAAHH!"_ teriak Naruto dalam kepalanya sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto sadar. Hinata adalah gadis "super-cantik" yang dilihatnya saat itu.

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Hinata yang mendengar teriakan itu, menjadi sangat kaget dan kehilangan kendali atas _chakra-_ nya. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat sehingga tanpa sempat bereaksi, Hinata jatuh tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Mengapa Hinata bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto yang seharusnya hanya berada dalam pikiran Naruto?

"Eh? Barusan aku bukan berteriak dalam kepalaku sendiri ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kyaah!" teriak Hinata kecil saat ia tercebur. Mendengar teriakan Hinata, Naruto mengira ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tanpa pikir panjang segera menceburkan dirinya ke sungai yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam itu lalu segera memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata lalu menyadari bahwa tubuh telanjangnya sedang berada dalam dekapan sang kekasih yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam. Karena tercebur air, kini kaos itu tampak menempel ketat ke tubuh Naruto, menampilkan otot-otot dadanya yang kekar. Wajah Hinata sudah merah seperti kepiting sekarang. "N-N-Na-Naruto-kun…" ucapnya pelan sebelum pingsan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Eeeh? Hinata-chan kenapa malah pingsan- _ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto. Saat melihat ke tubuh kekasihnya itulah, Naruto baru sadar bahwa kini ia sedang mendekap erat tubuh telanjang pujaan hatinya.

" _Bagaimana ini-ttebayoo! Hinata-chan pingsan dalam keadaan telanjang di tubuhku! Kami-sama tolong aku menghadapi godaan ini.."_ batin Naruto dalam hatinya, lalu segera membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam gendongannya dan segera berlari menuju tenda.

* * *

"Enghh…" desah Hinata pelan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"E-eh, kau sudah bangun, Hinata-chan! M-maaf aku terlalu dekat dengan wajahmu, bukannya aku sedang berusaha menciummu diam-diam, Hinata!" Dasar Naruto, tanpa sadar kau malah membocorkan rahasiamu sendiri.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona merah mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya membuat Naruto merasa semakin gemas dengannya. Kini Hinata sudah sadar dan menyadari bahwa ia masih telanjang dan hanya berbalut selembar selimut.

"H-Hinata-chan, maafkan aku! A-aku terlalu malu untuk memakaikan pakaianmu…" kata Naruto pelan saking malunya.

Kini, saat Hinata bisa melihat kondisi Naruto sepenuhnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata Naruto juga bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan _boxer-_ nya.

"N-Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" tanya Hinata malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram erat selimut yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung tubuhnya.

"E-eh ini karena bajuku tadi basah. Dan aku tidak membawa baju ganti- _ttebayo…_ " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. _"Tampaknya Hinata-chan menyukai tubuhku"_ batinnya.

Hinata hanya mengatakan 'oh' sebagai respons terhadap Naruto. Sementara itu, Hinata kembali menunduk dan _blushing_ dengan manisnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa tidak tahan ingin mencium gadisnya. Naruto lalu beringsut mendekati kekasihnya dan tanpa pemberitahuan, segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dan menciumnya.

Hinata benar-benar kaget saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan ketika ada bibir hangat yang menempel erat di bibirnya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hinata juga menikmati ciuman ini.

Di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka, Hinata yang mulai kehabisan napas refleks membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas. Melihat mulut Hinata yang terbuka seolah mengundang Naruto untuk memasukinya, tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam liang mulut Hinata.

"Ehmm.. " desah Hinata pelan yang tampaknya semakin membakar libido Naruto. Naruto lalu mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dan tampak benang _saliva_ yang menjadi tanda ciuman mereka.

Naruto yang sudah termakan nafsu segera menurunkan objek ciumannya ke leher Hinata. Ia mulai memberikan gigitan kecil dan menghisap leher Hinata demi memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher putih kekasihnya.

"Aaahnn.. Naruto-kun.." desah Hinata sambil meremas surai kuning Naruto. Saat ini, baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama sudah termakan nafsu. Hinata tak sanggup menolak segala hal yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap tubuhnya.

Sementara mulut Naruto mulai menjelajah ke arah daun telinga Hinata, kedua tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Ia menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, lalu merebahkan gadisnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia lalu mulai memegang payudara gadisnya. Ia merasakan bahwa puncak kedua buah yang menjadi kesukaan kaum Adam sudah menegang sempurna pertanda bahwa Hinata sudah sangat terangsang.

Ia lalu meremasnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan mulutnya masih menggigit sensual daun telinga Hinata. Hinata merasa bahwa ini adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah dirasakannya. Meskipun kesadarannya berteriak bahwa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini, ia tak sanggup menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tangan Naruto berhenti meremas dan bibirnya mulai meninggalkan telinga Hinata. Hinata merasa lega untuk sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba ia kembali merasakan tiupan nafas di depan puncak payudaranya.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Ahnn…" desah Hinata sambil menekan-nekan kepala pirang Naruto. Kini Naruto sedang menyesap kedua buah dada gadisnya yang terasa begitu manis seperti buah termanis di dunia. Ia memberikan gigitan kecil yang sukses membuat Hinata memekik kaget dan kembali mendesah-desah.

Tangan kanan Naruto seolah-olah tertarik gravitasi mulai mendekat ke pintu surga bagi laki-laki itu. Naruto lalu menggesekkan jari-jarinya yang terbungkus perban ke depan kewanitaan Hinata. Ia merasa ada lender yang melekat pada jarinya. Karena penasaran, ia mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya, lalu menjilatnya pelan.

"Hinata, ini adalah cairan tubuhmu. Rasanya begitu nikmat.." ucap Naruto sensual.

"M-mou, Naruto-kun! J-jangan bicara begitu… A-aku malu…." Hinata berkata dengan pelan.

Sementara itu, tangan kanan Naruto semakin 'nakal' bergerak di kewanitaan Hinata. Ia mulai berusaha memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang Hinata.

"A-aw… P-pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun…." ujar Hinata pelan sambil memegang erat lengan Naruto. Karena kewanitaan Hinata yang memang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun sebelumnya, ia merasa kesakitan saat jari Naruto memasuki tubuhnya.

"M-maaf, Hinata-chan…" Naruto lalu mencium Hinata dalam untuk menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya. Sementara itu, jari kanannya mulai bergerak maju mundur di dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Aahnn.. ahnn" Hinata mendesah dalam mulut Naruto karena kini mulutnya sedang 'dimakan' oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa Hinata sudah cukup relaks segera memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga secara bersamaan ke dalam liang Hinata.

"Aahh… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun.. r-rasanya.. ada yang.. Ahnn" Hinata mulai meracau tak jelas sambil meremas erat bantal di bawah kepalanya. Rasanya begitu nikmat hingga Hinata tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan ini.

"Jangan ditahan sayang.. Keluarkan saja semuanya.." ucap Naruto lembut sambil mencium puncak dada kekasihnya.

"Ahh… N-Naruto.. Naru.. A-aku.. iniii…AHH!" Hinata berteriak menyambut orgasme pertamanya malam itu. Naruto merasakan otot kewanitaan Hinata menjepit ketiga jarinya kencang dan ada semburan cairan kewanitaan Hinata yang membanjiri jari-jarinya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia segera melahapnya lalu mencium Hinata dalam.

Hinata sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah seperti baru saja berlari. Belum sempat Hinata memulihkan kesadarannya, ia sudah merasakan ada hembusan nafas di depan liangnya.

"N-Naru-kun, jangan disitu. AHH…!" pekik Hinata saat merasakan Naruto mulai menciumi kewanitaannya dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati seluruh permukaan kewanitaan Hinata.

"Narutoooo…." Hinata meneriakkan nama kekasihnya sambil membusungkan dadanya. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Untuk memperoleh kenikmatan lebih, ia menekan-nekan kepala Naruto supaya melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi.

Sementara lidahnya beraksi di bagian luar kewanitaannya, jari-jarinya mulai masuk kembali ke lubang kenikmatan Hinata. Hal ini membuat Hinata merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa dari kekasih pirangnya ini. Lebih banyak lagi cairan kewanitaan yang mengalir deras dari liangnya.

Naruto sendiri sudah tak tahan lagi merasakan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah mendesak _boxer-_ nya. Ia mulai melepaskan _boxer-_ nya sehingga kejantanannya mencuat keluar. Naruto lalu menghentikan kegiatannya di depan liang Hinata.

Hal ini membuat Hinata mendongak heran sekaligus kecewa karena tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan 'siksaan' seksualnya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan 'senjata'nya.

"Hinata, bolehkah?" tanya Naruto meminta izin kepada Hinata untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini. "Bila kau tak mau, tak apa-apa" ucap Naruto penuh pengertian. Apapun keputusan Hinata, Naruto tak akan memaksanya. Naruto terlalu mencintai Hinata untuk bersikap egois hanya demi memuaskan nafsunya.

"Y-ya, Naruto-kun. A-aku percaya padamu" ucap Hinata pelan memberikan senyuman manisnya bagi Naruto.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata. Ini akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan…" Naruto langsung mengecup bibir Hinata dengan mesra sambil mengarahkan kejantanannya ke arah liang kewanitaan Hinata.

Naruto yang tak ingin lama-lama menyakiti Hinata, segera mendesak kejantanannya masuk. _"Ughh.. ketat sekali milik Hinata ini"_ batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Sementara Naruto merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga, Hinata merasakan kesakitan dan mulai mendorong dada Naruto.

"S-sakit, Naruto-kun…." Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata sewarna bulan yang paling dicintainya itu. Padahal kejantanan Naruto bahkan belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan.. Haruskah aku berhenti?" Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tak yakin ia sanggup berhenti setelah merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat kejantanannya baru masuk setengah ke pintu gerbang kenikmatan ini. Tapi, ia tak akan tega menyakiti Hinata, dan jika Hinata memintanya berhenti, ia akan berhenti saat itu juga.

"Engh… Jangan, Naruto-kun.. A-aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama bagiku…" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. "Lakukanlah, Naruto"

Mendengar izin dari Hinata, tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto segera membenamkan kejantanannya hingga terbenam seluruhnya ke dalam kewanitaan gadis, ah maksudnya wanitanya.

"Aaaahh…" Hinata berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menembus liangnya dan mengakhiri keperawanan Hinata. Hinata mulai meremas erat lengan kekar Naruto berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ini sedikit saja.

Sementara itu, Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat ia sudah sepenuhnya terbenam di dalam tubuh Hinata. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"S-Sakit Naruto-kun! Ah! J-jangaan.. bergerak.. duluu.." Hinata berkata sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

Dalam kenikmatannya, Naruto untuk sejenak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Hinata merasa kesakitan yang luar biasa. "H-Hinata.. maafkan aku. A-aku memang bodoh!" Naruto merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyakiti wanita yang paling dicintainya hanya karena nafsunya yang meluap-luap?

"T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun… T-tapi tolong jangan bergerak dulu…" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang tampak lemah dan kesakitan, Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. _"Ini semua gara-gara aku…"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kita berhenti. Kau tampak tidak sehat" ujar Naruto khawatir.

"N-Naruto-kun, aku tidak apa-apa… Aku menginginkan ini.." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat Naruto _blushing_ karena kemanisan wanitanya ini.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. N-Naruto-kun.. kurasa kau sudah bisa bergerak…" Sebenarnya Hinata masih merasakan kesakitan, namun ia berusaha menahannya karena Naruto terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata demikian.." ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya masih ragu mengingat baru beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dalam tubuh Hinata. Meskipun awalnya kesakitan, akhirnya Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan maju mundur ini.

"Haahhnn.. ah.. Naruto-kuunn.." desah Hinata.

"H-Hinata-chan.. ughh" Naruto merasakan darah dari seluruh tubuhnya berkumpul di satu titik yaitu di kejantanannya. Ia bergerak makin cepat keluar masuk dari tubuh Hinata. Sementara itu, tanpa membiarkan kedua tangannya menganggur, ia segera meremas kedua buah dada Hinata dan mengusap-usap puncak dada Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun… aku.. rasanya akan… Ahhnn.." desah Hinata panjang. Tampaknya sebentar lagi Hinata akan segera mencapai klimaks keduanya malam ini. Naruto, yang merasa ia pun akan segera ejakulasi sebentar lagi, mempercepat gerakannya sekaligus meremas dada Hinata keras.

"N-Naru-kun… aku.. mau… AHHH!" teriak Hinata keras saat gelombang kenikmatan kembali menghantam dirinya keras.

Hinata yang baru saja mengalami orgasme sekarang menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap segala gerakan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, ah-ah-ah… P-pelankan gerakanmu Naruto-kuunn.." desah Hinata karena Naruto yang masih terus keluar masuk dengan tempo sangat cepat.

"Se-sedikit lagii, Hinataaa" ujar Naruto tetap memertahankan temponya. Ia merasakan nikmat yang begitu besar berkumpul di satu titik kejantanannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu _"I-ini adalah tanggal.. um.. tanggal 20.. Ah! I-ini adalah masa suburku!"_ batin Hinata dalam hati.

"N-Naruto-kun, j-jangan k-keluarkan di.. Ahhnnn…" "H-Hina! Ughhh" lenguh Naruto yang sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada semburan panas di dalam rahimnya. Hinata mendesah hebat saat merasakan begitu banyak cairan panas yang berada di dalam rahimnya saat ini bahkan hingga mengalir keluar. Ya, Hinata belum sempat memberikan aba-aba kepada Naruto untuk mengeluarkan cairannya di luar.

Naruto segera menjatuhkan diri di samping Hinata, lalu memeluk Hinata mesra.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Tadi itu… adalah malam paling indah dalam 19 tahun hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Hina" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kening Hinata.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata. Namun, tiba-tiba momen bahagia ini dirusak oleh pikiran Hinata.

" _T-tadi Naruto-kun mengeluarkannya di dalam rahimku.. Bagaimana kalau aku.."_ saat Hinata sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba ia merasakan Naruto mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Mmmm.. Naru.." desah Hinata.

"Hinata, karena kau mendesah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi- _ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Eeeh? T-tapi kan kita baru saja – Kyaah!" pekik Hinata kecil saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah menindihnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, melihat wajahmu yang imut ini, membuatku ingin 'melahap'mu lagi. Boleh kan, Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan seringainya yang tampak begitu keren di mata Hinata.

Tentu saja, Hinata tak dapat menolak. Dan mereka melanjutkan lagi 'petualangan' mereka malam itu sebelum akhirnya mereka mengakhiri malam panjang ini dengan tertidur saling berpelukan erat.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Hmm.. Jadi, kau menjamin bahwa kelima bandit itu tak akan kembali lagi kan, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja, Kaka-sensei! Kurama sendiri yang telah mengurus mereka" balas Naruto bangga.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Bayaran kalian akan segera diantarkan. Kalian dibubarkan!"

Saat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Kakashi menyadari satu hal aneh. Hinata memang memiliki perban pada lengannya, tapi mengapa malah jalannya yang terpincang-pincang?

"Hinata, apakah kau mengalami cedera kaki?" tanya Kakashi dengan heran.

"Eekk! T-ti-tidak apa-apa, Hokage-sama!" teriak Hinata lalu segera berlari (dengan terpincang-pincang) ke pintu keluar dan segera membanting pintu. Naruto juga tampak malu-malu dan _blushing,_ hal yang sangat aneh bagi seorang Naruto. Naruto lalu segera keluar menyusul Hinata.

Melihat gelagat aneh kedua orang _shinobi_ kebanggaan Konoha ini, Kakashi menghubungkan potongan _puzzle_ yang ada. Sejenak kemudian, Kakashi langsung tersenyum mesum.

" _Akhirnya kau melakukannya, eh, Naruto?"_

* * *

Aaahh! Demikianlah cerita _action_ sekaligus lemon saya yang pertama.

Gimana komentar kalian mengenai fic ini? Silahkan review fic ini ! ^^ semakin banyak review semakin semangat saya membuat sekuel dari kedua fic (Future Hokage's Love ama An Act of Love) ini! =D

Arigatooo


	2. Chapter 2

**An Act of Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Words Count : 1,383**

* * *

Malam itu Hinata berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia meskipun 'lelah'. _'Misi terakhir ini benar-benar menyenangkan…'_

Kedua kakinya, yang meskipun masih terasa ngilu, ia paksakan untuk berjalan senormal mungkin. Wajahnya memerah mengingat 'hal' apa yang telah membuat kedua kakinya terasa sakit seperti ini. _'Aku harap Kakashi-sensei tak mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun.'_

Tanpa terasa, ia telah tiba di gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. "Hinata-sama, Anda telah kembali dari misi Anda?" Sambut Kou yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang.

"Ah, ya, Kou-san. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini." Ucap Hinata mengapresiasi Kou yang telah menjaga keamanan klan Hyuuga. Hinata lantas segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga, ingin segera melepas lelah dan kotoran yang melekat pada tubuhnya akibat misi kemarin.

Hinata agak heran melihat keadaan rumah yang tampak agak sepi tanpa tetua dan juga ayah serta adiknya. Hinata lalu berjalan keluar dan menemui Kou sekali lagi.

"Kou-san, apa kau tahu di mana Otou-sama, Hanabi, dan para tetua?" Tanya Hinata sopan.

"Hinata-sama, baik Hiashi-sama maupun Hanabi-sama kini sedang tidak berada di rumah. Mereka sedang menjalankan misi diplomatis ke Kirigakure."

Hinata tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kou. Ayahnya memang telah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Hanabi sebagai pewaris resmi klan Hyuuga. Dalam waktu beberapa tahun ke depan, Hanabilah yang akan menggantikan ayahnya sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu, Hanabi harus diperkenalkan kepada kehidupan politik klan sebelum ia resmi menjadi ketua klan.

"Kapan mereka akan kembali?"

"Mungkin mereka akan kembali dua hari lagi, Hinata-sama."

"Baiklah, Kou, _arigatou_."

* * *

Hinata kini sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya terus beralih kepada ayah dan adik perempuannya. Meskipun Hinata sama sekali tak cemburu atas pengangkatan adiknya sebagai calon ketua klan Hyuuga, tak dapat dipungkiri ada sebuah perasaan ingin diakui yang masih tinggal dalam hati Hinata.

Sejak dulu, Hinatalah yang menjadi putri tunggal dan diharapkan menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga. Akan tetapi, jiwanya yang terlalu lembut mencegah ayahnya untuk mengangkatnya menjadi pewaris jabatan ketua klan. Ayahnya malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adiknya yang memang lebih menyerupai ketegasan dan kekuatan ayahnya, sementara Hinata lebih menyerupai kelembutan ibunya. Akan tetapi, Hinata merasa setidaknya ayahnya harus menghargai usahanya selama ini. Ia telah berperan dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi 4. Ia juga telah diangkat menjadi _jounin_ sebagai bukti kemahirannya sebagai _kunoichi_. Tanpa terasa, setetes air mata telah mengalir melewati pipi gembilnya. Hinata segera mengusapnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

' _Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Naruto-kun. Hanya Naruto-kun yang selalu bisa mengobati kesedihanku.'_

Hinata lalu membuka jendela kamarnya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera melompat keluar melintasi atap-atap menuju apartemen kekasihnya.

* * *

" _Baka ero Hokage._ " Gerutu Naruto pelan. _'Dasar Kakashi-sensei mesum! Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan secara 'detil' hal apa saja yang kulakukan pada Hinata-chan!'_

"Gara-gara Hokage mesum itu, laporan singkat yang harusnya bisa selesai dalam waktu setengah jam harus ditunda hingga semalam ini."

Seperti yang bisa diduga, begitu mengetahui 'apa' yang telah dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu dalam misi, Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pulang sebelum ia menceritakan 'detil'nya. Tentu saja, Naruto takkan mau menceritakan apapun tentang hal itu. Sebagai orang yang tidak mudah menyerah, Kakashi terus memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakannya. Hanya ketika Naruto berhasil mencuri _Icha-Icha Tactics_ -nyalah dan mengancam akan membakarnya jika Kakashi masih terus mengganggunya baru Kakashi mengizinkannya pulang dengan terpaksa.

Naruto benar-benar lelah. Saat ini yang diingankannya hanyalah mandi air hangat lalu tidur. Dimotivasi oleh kedua hal ini, ia mempercepat langkahnya ke apartemennya.

* * *

" _Baka_ Hinata! Bisa-bisanya aku tidak membawa baju apapun." Gerutu Hinata pelan. Dalam kesedihannya, Hinata segera berlari menuju apartemen Naruto tanpa membawa apapun. Ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sedang melapor pada sang Hokage tentang misi mereka. Dan sialnya bagi Hinata, ia bahkan belum sempat membersihkan dirinya dari debu serta kotoran yang melekat di tubuhnya sejak misi kemarin. Akhirnya Hinata mengambil keputusan untuk menumpang mandi di tempat sang calon Hokage. Dan hal inilah yang membawanya pada kondisi krisisnya saat ini.

Hinata tak berhasil menemukan sepotong bajupun dalam lemari milik Naruto. Sang putri Byakugan mulai merasa panik. Ia melirik jam dan agak kaget menemukan angka 9.30 tertera pada jam weker di nakas samping tempat tidur Naruto. _'Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun pasti pulang. Aku harus mencari pakaian dimana…'_

* * *

Naruto merogoh-rogoh kunci apartemennya dari dalam kantongnya. Panik melanda dirinya ketika ia tak menemukan apapun di kantong kanannya. Kelegaan menyusul ketika akhirnya ia menyadari kuncinya ternyata terletak di kantong kiri. _'Hmm, aku mulai terbiasa dengan menggunakan tangan kiri.'_

Naruto agak kaget mendapati seisi rumahnya yang terang benderang. _'Ah ya, Hinata-chan kan memiliki kunci apartemenku-ttebayo.'_

"Hinata-chan, tadaimaaa!" Teriak Naruto keras dari depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kyahh!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan feminim dari arah kamar tidurnya. Naruto segera berlari takut terjadi apa-apa pada sang kekasih.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa – " Naruto tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sang kekasih yang sangat cantik, hanya dalam balutan sebuah handuk hitam yang seolah membuat kulit putih semakin putih lagi.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Cicit Hinata pelan. Pikirannya terbayang ke terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka berakhir dalam suatu malam panas yang penuh cinta. Tatapan Naruto yang seperti _predator_ mendapati mangsanya tak membantu kegugupan Hinata.

Naruto mengambil selangkah ke depan dan Hinata berjalan mundur, dan terus demikian hingga tanpa terasa tubuhnya telah menubruk lemari sang _jinchuuriki_. Naruto segera menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" Bisik Naruto pelan, yang terdengar begitu menggoda di pendengaran sang Hyuuga.

"N-Naruto-kun… A-Ano.."

"Hmm..?" Gumam Naruto yang kini tengah menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tengkuk sang gadis.

"A-Ano.. N-Naruto-kun.. B-Bolehkah aku meminjam pakaianmu? Aku tak membawa pakaian apapun.." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kau tak butuh pakaian jika aku akan segera 'memakanmu', Hime." Seolah untuk membuktikan hasratnya, Naruto memberikan gigitan kecil di perpotongan lehernya yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit mulus Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, kumohon.. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan…" Balas Hinata pelan sambil mendorong pundak kekasihnya pelan.

Naruto menangkap nada kesedihan dalam permintaan sang gadis. Dengan tak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata Hinata. Hinata menghindar dengan menundukkan kepalanya, salah satu tindakan yang dilakukannya dalam kondisi gugup atau tertekan.

"Baiklah, Hime. Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu. Tunggulah disini."

* * *

Hinata kini duduk di hadapan Naruto mengenakan kaus putih dengan lambang klan Uzumaki pada bagian belakangnya. Naruto meneguk ludah melihat kaus tersebut yang cukup sering tergelincir dari pundak mulus Hinata karena ukurannya yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh kecil wanitanya.

Hinata lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto tentang perasaannya pada sang ayah dan adik perempuan satu-satunya. Di akhir cerita, Hinata masih tetap menunduk tanpa berani menatap wajah Naruto, dan hal ini membuat Naruto resah.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Apa aku adalah anak dan kakak yang tidak baik?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto yakin. "Kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah kukenal."

"Mengapa begitu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu mirip sepertiku. Kita sama-sama diremehkan sejak kecil. Dikatakan sebagai calon _ninja_ tak berbakat yang kelak hanya bisa menjadi _Genin_. Akan tetapi, kau berhasil mematahkan pendapat-pendapat buruk tentangmu. Bahkan, menurutku, kau bahkan lebih hebat daripadaku."

"A-Apa?" Hinata terheran-heran mendengar curahan hati kekasihnya. "Lebih hebat dari Naruto-kun?"

"Tentunya." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan cengirannya. "Aku memiliki guru _Sannin_ legendaris dari Konoha, bahkan _Sensei_ -ku kini telah menjadi Hokage. Aku mengandalkan Kurama dalam tubuhku, sementara kau, Hinata, kau bahkan berjuang lebih keras daripadaku. Tak ada sedikitpun dalam dirimu yang lemah."

"Dan mengenai perasaanmu tentang keputusan ayahmu; menurutku itu adalah hal yang manusiawi. Hinata, kau sudah melakukan begitu banyak pengorbanan untuk memperoleh pengakuan dari ayahmu. Dan sampai sekarang, tak ada tanda-tanda ia menyadari 'keberadaan'mu, Hinata. Normal bagimu jika kau merasa tertekan. Jadi, tak ada satupun hal dalam dirimu yang membuatmu menjadi anak ataupun kakak yang buruk."

Hinata memberikan senyuman lebar bagi Naruto. " _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun.. Kau… memang hanya Naruto-kun yang bisa mengobati kegundahan hatiku." Hinata lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk erat tubuh bidang sang _Sage_ katak.

Naruto lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jemarinya. "Hime-chan, karena kau kini sudah baikan.. Bisakah kita melanjutkan 'hal' yang tadi tertunda?" Ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh makna pada sang wanita.

"Eh? Hal apa Naru – Kyaah!" Pekik Hinata kecil ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh menopang tubuhnya _bridal style_ , lalu merasakan empuknya kasur Naruto.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku membuatmu ingat kembali, Hinata-chan." Naruto lalu memberikan ciuman dalam yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata seolah meleleh. "Betapa aku menyukai tubuhmu ini, Hime." Dengan mudahnya Naruto membuka kaus kebesaran yang menutupi lekuk-lekuk indah tubuh sang putri Hyuuga. "Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan padamu malam ini, Hyuuga-sama."

"Ahhnn.. Naruto-kun…"

Dan demikianlah malam yang panjang bagi sepasang kekasih ini dimulai. Tindakan penuh cinta dari dua orang _shinobi_ yang saling mencintai, mewarnai malam itu.

END

* * *

 **Hai, minna-san! Saya sendiri tak menyangka akan menulis lanjutan dari cerita ini. Sebenarnya cerita ini sendiri sebagai promosi bagi para** _ **author**_ **NHL yang ada di Indonesia untuk turut serta berpartisipasi dalam NaruHina Smut Month (NHSM)!**

 **NHSM sendiri adalah** _ **event**_ **baru pada bulan Agustus 2015 yang dicetuskan oleh beberapa tetua (?) NHL yang sudah sering membuat** _ **doujin**_ **Rate M NaruHina, yaitu onemerryjester, tachipaws, naruhinafandom, dan rene-kun. Saya sungguh berharap, para** _ **author**_ **sekalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk berpartisipasi membuat beberapa** _ **fanfic**_ **untuk meramaikan NHSM mengingat jarangnya fanfic** _ **smut**_ **Rate M berbahasa Indonesia ;_;**

 **Bagi para** _ **author**_ **yang berniat ikut, berikut prompts selama 1 bulan penuh ini**

 **1\. Fun with Clones**

 **2\. Hokage Desk**

 **3\. Good Cop and Bad Criminal**

 **4\. Not in Front of the Kids!**

 **5\. Friends with Benefits**

 **6\. Creative Use of Ninjutsu or Chakra**

 **7\. Birthday Sex**

 **8\. Ramen**

 **9\. Cinnamon Rolls**

 **10\. Groping or Dry Humping**

 **11\. In Public**

 **12\. Hokage Media Scandal**

 **13\. Gender Swap**

 **14\. Exhibitionism or Voyeurism**

 **15\. Private Dancer**

 **16\. His Belly Tattoo**

 **17\. Her Upper Arms**

 **18.** " **Hokage-sama!"**

 **19.** " **Mrs. Uzumaki!"**

 **20\. Role Play**

 **21\. Toys**

 **22\. Boredom or Married Life**

 **23\. Girl Talk or Guy Talk**

 **24\. The Neighbors Know My Name**

 **25\. One Night Stand**

 **26\. School Days**

 **27\. Sex on the First Date**

 **28\. BDSM**

 **29\. The Ointment**

 **30\. The Red Scarf**

 **31\. The Last**

 **Bagi para** _ **authors**_ **yang ingin bertanya, bisa PM ke saya. Saya akan usahakan jawab sebisa saya.** _ **Arigatou, minna-san!**_


End file.
